The present invention relates to a coordinate measuring apparatus, more particularly, a coordinate measuring apparatus in which a mobile body and a control unit are connected with a cable.
A coordinate measuring machine that measures coordinates of an external form of an object to be measured is used as a coordinate measuring apparatus for measuring a shape and a size of the object to be measured. For example, the coordinate measuring machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-42267 comprises a base that an object to be measured is mounted on, a moving mechanism that relatively moves a probe for measuring the object to be measured on this base in directions of three axes (an X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis) that are mutually orthogonal, a drive control unit that drives and controls this moving mechanism, and a cable that connects the moving mechanism and the drive control unit.
Since the moving mechanism and the drive control unit are generally arranged apart from each other in the coordinate measuring apparatus, the cable that connects the moving mechanism and the control unit tends to be exposed to the outside. In such a case, a space is required for arranging the cable exposed to the outside. Further, when the cable is exposed to the outside, there are possibilities that the cable becomes dirty and the coordinate measuring apparatus becomes disfigured. Furthermore, the cable must be protected with a cableveyor (Registered Trademark) to prevent the exposed cable from being damaged by irregular bending, but using the cableveyor increases the cost.